Underneath It All
by LadyDevilBlessed
Summary: Rated M/MA for sexual content. Companion story to "Shipshape" and "Taking Flight". A smutty interlude between Rufus and Yuffie as they explore their love for each other.


Underneath It All

A Rufus/Yuffie Fanfiction- Comrade story to "Shipshape" and "Taking Flight"

Final Fantasy 7- post DC

4/30/2017

Rated MA for sexual content. Oh, and language. But that is also because of the sex.

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine. All the love for Square-Enix and their properties.

Yuffie was still awake when Rufus came home. His work had been keeping him as of late and it was not often that Yuffie was up when he arrived. Most times, she would roll over and kiss him in her sleep before unconsciousness claimed them both. But today, she was still sitting in their lit room, book in hand, cat on lap, inside their bed.

When he didn't immediately come up the stairs to their room, Yuffie lightly displaced the disgruntled tabby and slid her feet into her slippers. Padding down the stairs, she wrapped a robe around her waist and secured it with a tie in attempts to ward off the winter cold of Edge.

Light streamed from the library and she slid into the room unnoticed by her husband. Knowing that her presence was not detected, she took the moment to appreciate the love of her life. Tall, commanding, and quiet on the outside, Yuffie knew that he was also seductive, arousing, and very, very demanding as his vocalized how she should meet his needs. In minute and descriptive detail.

The angle of his chin as he looked through the window let the pale light shine over the curves of his nose, cheeks, and lips; illuminated the golden strands of his hair, and refracted off his eyes. She could stare all night if she allowed herself. But she wanted to do more than look. She wanted to touch.

Yuffie walked straight through the room, and Rufus still didn't turn to his wife, but merely outstretched his arm, welcoming her warmth to his side as he pulled her in with a sigh. How he had survived all that time he had without her was a miracle. No matter what he imagined, he couldn't think of what it would be like to live without his spirited princess.

"Welcome home, Rufus."

"I'm back, dearest."

He finally tore his gaze from the night landscape to the miracle in his arms. How he had longed, all those years, for her. And now she was his, and he hers.

Yuffie's grey eyes looked at him with a softness that he had grown accustomed to seeing. For years, he could only remember the steely glares she would grace him with, but now he had visions of soft, velvet looks. And below that he had images of her small mouth gasping for air as he worked in other soft, velvet places.

Her eyes crinkled with happiness as she felt what he was thinking. Rufus wasn't surprised. Just thinking about her made him aroused, having her in his arms was more than enough to have him hard and pressing himself against her flat stomach.

"Oh, Rufus, what am I to do with you?" Yuffie reached one hand up to pull him into a soft kiss while her other hand went down and did something less soft with something very hard.

"I will tell you exactly what to do with me," Rufus breathed, his eyes fluttering closed as he drank in the scent of jasmine, ginger, and spice. She had Cid bring her perfume from her home town whenever his travels went that far and Rufus reminded himself to thank the aviator the next time he saw the old man.

"Tell me, Rufus, and I'll do it," Yuffie spoke between soft kisses. Shy whenever she initiated intimacy, she blossomed when Rufus gave her instructions, and did so with skilled ease that the first time he gave her directions, he flared with jealousy, wondering who had given her orders before. She had laughed heartily that night and soon had his mind wiped completely of his doubts as she worked him in a way that was better than he could imagine.

Rufus hated to see Yuffie on her knees, so he dragged her with him as he fell to the settee, his knees slung over the armrest. He pulled Yuffie between his legs so she still had to lean over him, showing him a wonderful view of her slim hips and round ass in the air. He hated her on her knees, sure, but to see her tucked between his legs was sinfully delightful. His penis twitched as he felt Yuffie adjust herself to be more comfortable, her breasts supported by the armrest as she balanced her body on her toes and sternum, leaving her hands available to free him from his pants.

"Use both hands, love," Rufus place his larger hands over hers and guided them to where he wanted her to play.

Rather than a shy blush, Yuffie's face reddened with excitement as she took as much as she could with her slim fingers. Rufus didn't have to tell her everything because once given a direction she enjoyed trying out many things, seeing what kind of reaction she could get out of him. Depending on the day, different actions revealed different satisfactions. Yuffie enjoyed the hunt, starting out with a light caress she evoked a relaxed sigh out of Rufus, but it wasn't what she was looking for that night. She wanted to see her husband squirm and pant and rut to exhaustion.

Switching to a different tactic, Yuffie ran a nail, ever so lightly from testicle to tip, barely skimming over the skin, following his member as it tightened and moved away from her questing finger. A monstrous groan erupted from Rufus' lips and Yuffie smirked. That was what she was looking for. Her feral man. The beast under the fine suit and cool eyes. There was a fire there and Yuffie intended on stoking it into an inferno.

"Fuck me, woman."

Yuffie tsk'd. She liked taking orders from her man, but there was a certain rhythm that she was aiming for. And as ready as she was to straddle him and ride him like a bucking chocobo, she staved off his demand.

"All in due time."

"Dammit, woman," Rufus almost bucked into her face when he felt her fingers curl beneath him, rubbing all sorts of places in all sorts of ways. His mind filled only with Yuffie and sparks of light whenever she changed her ministrations. She knew how to tug on his chain. As soon as he thought he could handle what she was doing, she switched to something else. One moment she was rubbing a small circle at his base, then the next she was massaging his tip. He could barely remember to breathe as he watched her between his legs.

When she ran her tongue along his length, Rufus did nothing to hinder his reaction. He thrust none too gently towards her, his member hitting her teeth as she opened her mouth to allow him entrance. Heavens, he could remember the first time she sucked on him. She was shy and hesitant, voicing her worry that she wouldn't be able to do much. Worried that she would have a quick gag reflex, partially because of her motion sickness tendencies, Yuffie had tentatively slid along his cock.

To both their surprise, she had very little to worry about a gag reflex, and she spent more than ample time to learn what she could do with Rufus in her mouth. He had erupted quite unexpectedly that time and he was in the middle of an apology when Yuffie swallowed it all down, her lips still planted around him. It felt like he had died and gone to the Promised Land, feeling her swallow, and then he was hard again, as if nothing had happened.

Plunging himself into her, Rufus moaned at the heat he felt rush through his body. He thought he had caught aflame, but it was too hot for that. And as if he had spoken aloud, Yuffie was reaching her little groping fingers everywhere, unbuttoning, unfastening, and in general stripping him of everything that was hiding his skin from her attention.

"Up," Rufus grabbed Yuffie's arms, lifting her off of him. He tugged at the tie and freed Yuffie of her clothing in deft, practiced movements. Pulling her once more, he spun her so she sat on his chest, still able to use her mouth to please him, but it also gave him a way to tease her right back. As she dipped her head back down, Rufus stroked her already wet entrance with a long finger.

The moan that he felt with his cock made him repeat the action.

"Do you like that, Princess?"

Yuffie bobbed her head along his length as her response. Happy to oblige, Rufus continued to fondle and tease her wetness, earning more groans as she worked all over him, her tongue licking long trails along his length or quickly lapping at his tip.

Rufus loved Yuffie's ass. Loved where they met her legs. Loved what happened in the center of it all. Sure, her personality was second to none. But her ass. Perfect in every way possible. It was heaven to look at it, sinfully wonderful to touch. And she let him do whatever he wanted with it.

She yelped, her head coming up like a frightened cat when she felt his teeth bite into her soft flesh, just on the inside of where her leg and rear joined a tight curve. Then he was kissing it better. Then kissing it harder, his tongue pressing against the softness. Yuffie forgot herself and pressed her hips closer to him, allowing him more access to the places he wanted.

When he licked into her depths, Yuffie let out a pleasured mewling purr and she angled harshly, rubbing her pert breasts into Rufus' abdomen. Her nipples rubbed along his tight muscles and she continued to moan. Arms stretching out without thought, Yuffie grabbed whatever she could as her mind separated from thoughts.

Rufus grunted when her hand found his penis again. She squeezed it in beat with his actions and the erratic movement of his tongue let him experience it for himself a second time. That only spurred him on.

"You're so hot, Princess."

Yuffie groaned at the loss of his mouth as he paused for breath. She almost sat on him, questing for more, but he sat up, tipping her to the side. He dragged her face up to his, needing no movement to coax her to straddle his lap. She knelt on either side of him to reach into their kiss, but she broke it off all too soon, traveling her kisses down his cheek, neck, and chest as she lowered her seat to him. Neither of them needed to take a hold of him to guide him in. Yuffie was primed and she skimmed over his tip to tease him and herself, before impaling herself.

They both moaned together, their voices a harmony as they clung to each other. The way they melded together was perfect from the start. She was still tight, a close fitting sheath around his blade, and still she clenched around him, massaging him with her walls, just as her hands and mouth did before.

"Princess."

Misty grey eyes settled, half focused on his face as she relished the feeling of him hilted to the full inside of her. A smile graced her face as she heard his pet name for her on his lips again. Yes, she was a princess. His. He was her kingdom, her loyal subject. And he made her feel more precious than all the Materia in the world.

"My Princess." His words were a soft caress of air and he was gentle for a moment before he bent his head down to lay claim on her neck. She tasted spicy and he sucked on her soft skin like an obsessed drunk. He pumped into her, hard. Probably harder than he intended, because she gave a startled gasp, but her hips quickly matched his movements. There was nothing soft about them anymore. The wet suction was sharp, their grip vicelike, and their moans deep and wild. They worked each other, Yuffie digging her nails into Rufus' shoulders hard and he held her hips as he drove up into her.

Arching this way and that, Yuffie squirmed on top of him, never missing a beat or a thrust, but she was searching. He was full to the hilt in her and they both knew that when he came, she would still be wanting.

Rufus managed to twist them together, pinning Yuffie beneath him, pushing her into the cushions as he continued to tunnel deep inside her. Somehow, presumably with her ninja skills, Yuffie freed a leg from the cage of his arms and slung it over his shoulder, shifting his point of contact and wrenching a throaty moan.

His mouth dove to hers and he sucked in the noise. As if it was an elixir, her guttural moans rejuvenated him. Suddenly he wasn't the tired, overworked President of the Shin-Ra company. Now he was just Rufus, young and in love, with the world in his hands.

"More," Yuffie nearly yelled, but her voice was obscured by Rufus' lips burning against hers. "Rufus, I want more."

"Take all you want, Princess." Rufus plied Yuffie with more furious movements. The way her breasts moved enticed him and he arched briefly to take a darkened nipple into his mouth. He couldn't stay there long for he felt Yuffie's impatience at the change of pressure, so Rufus had to settle a hand to her breast and massage it deeply while he moved his mouth back up to her face. Peppering her cheeks and forehead with kisses he tasted the sweat collecting there and he licked the salty sweetness of their love from her skin.

Yuffie got her revenge for the bite to her butt by taking possession of Rufus' earlobe. Gripping the soft flesh between her strong teeth she kept his head where she wanted it and she worked her tongue around her prize. She thought she had the last say, but Rufus promptly proved her wrong when she felt his hand snake beneath her and down. He tended not to play with that certain part of her, but the times that he had, Yuffie had completely broken down into fits of ecstasy. It was his power play, and they both knew it.

Gasping as he rubbed her back entrance, Yuffie released his ear and gave him a look of surrender. The smile she received in turn was one that said, "No prisoners."

She peaked when he slid a finger into her and the friction from both sides had her walls convulsing. Coming gloriously with her head thrown back, hair flowing all around her shoulders, thrusting wildly against him, Yuffie rode a crashing wave as she continued to feel very acutely what Rufus continued to do, wriggling both his penis and his finger inside both sides of her. Sweat mingled with her juices where they joined and she continued to ride him as he came, pouring inside of her, hot, thick, and quick. And though she could feel him lessen inside her, he continued to pet her insides, allowing her to ebb off her orgasm.

Her ass released Rufus' finger with an almost comical pop and Rufus moved his hands to grip her hips as he continued to laze inside of her warmth. He laid his head down in the crook of her neck and released a long, contented sigh.

"I love you, Rufus."

"I have always loved you, Princess."

Yuffie scoffed, but ran a soft hand through his blond locks, moving the sweat soaked strands out of his eyes so he could more clearly see his wife.

"Always?"

"Always. And forever more."

"You smooth talker."

"It turns you on," Rufus purred, nudging inside her, as if he needed to prove a point.

Yuffie ran a finger along his jaw, down the length of his neck to settle on the pounding pulse she found there. His skin was warm and unmarred.

"Don't cry, love." Rufus' voice was soft. He knew what she was thinking. And he hated the shadow of sadness that he found in her stormy eyes. "I'm here. We're here now."

"Yes. Yes we are. And had you asked me back then, I would have laughed," Yuffie smiled, then frowned. "No, I wouldn't have. I probably would have cried if I knew that this is what I was heading for."

"I know you saved me back then."

Yuffie looked into his sea blue eyes. She loved those eyes. They reminded her of the sea and of the sky and all the things of freedom.

"After Diamond Weapon attacked Midgar. I know it was you."

How could Rufus know that she was the one who pulled him from the wreckage when he was unconscious?

Rufus smiled at the wrinkle that formed between her eyes. He kissed it and the wrinkle disappeared.

"You seem to have forgotten that you returned something of mine." He smirked a wicked smile. "Something you stole from me previously. And you left me a present in exchange for the money I had in it."

Yuffie licked her lips subconsciously, as memories resurfaced.

"I did do something like that then, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did, love."

"And I remember you kept it for many years."

"I did not use it on a 'tramp,' as you so delicately put it."

"We didn't use it at all, as I recall."

Rufus nuzzled into his wife's hair, breathing in her essence.

"I like it better now. Now I get to feel all of you."

"Saves us a lot of money too," Yuffie joked and wriggled down, reminding him exactly where his very naked member was encased.

"I'm glad I have a wife who is concerned about our domestic finances," Rufus lilted with a smile. He shifted his hips to spark the friction between them.

"And I'm glad I found you. Both times."

"I'm grateful to our fathers," Rufus shifted, finally pulling himself out and resettling them in better comfort. "Not that the war was a good thing, but that it meant putting you in my life."

"When did you become a romantic?"

Rufus tightened his hold around Yuffie's shoulder and buried his nose in her hair.

"After I lost the one woman who loved me, I didn't think that I would be able to bear having that kind of love again. Fear of experiencing that kind of loss a second time weighed heavily on me," Rufus spoke of his mother's early passing. "But then I met you. And when that grew into love, I knew that I would rather experience losing you to never having you."

"Well," Yuffie breathed softly, her eyes emotionally brimming with happiness, "you certainly took the long way around."

Rufus laughed then. He certainly had. Over a decade before they finally found each other to be on the same page. But it was all worth it.

"Would you do it all again? To be with me? I would, for you. I would do it all again," Yuffie spoke with conviction.

"No."

A frown slashed across Yuffie's face.

"I wouldn't waste a moment of it."

Yuffie blushed, her anger dissipating into the air.

"If I were to do it all again, I know exactly what I would do."

"Tell me," Yuffie cajoled him when he fell silent, a quiet, faraway look in his eyes. It was as if he was transported into the past.

"I would step of that plane, beside my father, I would complain about having to be dragged all the way out to dirty, old, Wutai, then I would look upon the city. We would go up to the Pagoda where you were waiting in your father's shadow. I would look at you, in your pretty purple traditional dress, into your steel grey eyes that were filled with hatred, and I would tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I would tell you that you are the bravest, strongest, funniest, most loving person I would ever know and that if I could not be yours then I would perish before I lived another day without you."

"You really are a hopeless romantic," Yuffie laughed and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Would you have accepted me? If I had said that then?"

"Absolutely not," Yuffie replied crisply. "I would have made you prove it to me. Constantly."

"I can make up for lost time," Rufus kissed her, giving her bottom lip a nibble, as if to ask her permission.

"There's no need to make up for lost time, Rufus. Let's just not waste any more time we have, shall we?"

Yuffie let out a gasp as Rufus' hand slid between her legs.

"No more wasting time, Princess."

"You're absolutely right, Mr. President."

Their laughter echoed as they wore away at the night. With years of fighting, of lost opportunities, of hard circumstances, Yuffie and Rufus realized that underneath it all, nothing really mattered now that they had each other. And not Weapon, Meteor, Deepground, or Geostigma was going to keep them apart. Ever again.


End file.
